


Первый поцелуй

by iwassaidtosurvive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassaidtosurvive/pseuds/iwassaidtosurvive
Summary: Твой лучший друг Уён был в восторге от внезапных авантюр и безумно любил втягивать в них и тебя. В этот раз ему в голову взбрело сходить с тобой на порцию рамёна посреди холодной зимней ночи, однако в итоге ваша милая полуночная встреча закончилась совсем не так, как себе это представлял парень.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/You
Kudos: 3





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss (ATEEZ Oneshot - fluff)[Jung Wooyoung]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486337) by [chasingatinydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingatinydream/pseuds/chasingatinydream). 



Внезапный громкий звон телефона вырвал тебя из сладкого сна.

На секунду тебе захотелось схватить этот взбесившийся девайс и со всей силы бросить его в стену, однако рациональные мысли все же удержали тебя от совершения ошибки… телефон все-таки был недешевым. Сонно сев в кровати, ты убрала с лица сбившуюся в гнездо копну волос и взглянула на часы. Всем телом ты ощущала, что едва спала этой ночью.

И это ощущение было чистой правдой, ведь на часах было двенадцать гребанных часов ночи.

Твой телефон снова зазвонил, и ты крепко зажмурилась, надеясь, что он каким-нибудь магическим образом заткнется сам по себе и тебе не придется вставать, но увы, у тебя не было и капли телекинетических способностей, поэтому пришлось тянуться к нему, как самый обычный смертный.

Покрутив телефон в руках, ты чуть ли не закричала в агонии, как только дьявольски яркий экран, казалось, едва не опалил твои глаза, и откинула телефон в сторону. Ты насилу увидела ID звонящего, прищурившись, зажмурившись, но все же распознала первые пару букв имени, и этого в принципе было достаточно, чтобы понять, кто это был.

Найдя телефон на просторах простыни, ты, тихо ворча себе под нос, приложила девайс к уху и зарылась лицом в кучу подушек, всем нутром желая обратно заснуть.

Только один человек достаточно близок по буквам (и по тупости), чтобы позвонить тебе посреди ночи, не боясь получить за свои выходки по голове следующим утром.

— Что тебе нужно, Уён?

Голос Уёна был чрезмерно жизнерадостный для глубокой вторничной ночи, и энергия его была заразной, как бы тебе это ни хотелось признавать. Да и не нужно было, он и так понимал, что чем дольше он будет удерживать тебя на проводе, тем выше его шансы втянуть тебя в очередное приключение. И приключения в такой час обычно заключались прогулке до ближайшего круглосуточного магазинчика за пачкой мороженного или что-то из этой оперы.

— Эй, как поживает мой любимый лучший-друг-навсегда, ЧинХэ?

Честно, тебе иногда было интересно, не вампир ли Уён. Казалось, он никогда не спит, живет на одном кофеине, энергетиках и, возможно, людской крови. Может в следующий раз, когда он попытается втянуть тебя в очередную передрягу, тебе стоит вооружиться чесноком и осиновым колом.

— Не уверена, но вероятнее всего прямо сейчас Сан в обнимку с Шибером мирно спит дома.

— Ах, ну ты же знаешь, что _ты_ мой лучший друг! — ты буквально могла услышать сквозь его голос, как он игриво надул губки, и глубоко вздохнула, перевернувшись на спину и уставившись в потолок.

Лучший друг. Чертов лучший друг — это все, что ты значишь для него. Глупый Чон Уён и его глупые красивые глаза, глупое красивое лицо, глупое красивое… всё!

Вы двое встретились пару лет назад, когда ты только-только поступила в колледж: вы непреднамеренно сели друг напротив друга в самый первый день. Впервые взглянув на него исподлобья, ты чуть не подавилась собственной слюной. Линия подбородка словно острый нож, безупречная кожа, очаровательные круглые глаза, спрятанные за тонкими овальными очками… Ты в ту же секунду задалась вопросами, а не модель ли он и что он может делать в твоем колледже? Тебя удивило, как он мог спокойно перекраситься в серебристый пепел и при этом визуально не состариться на пару десятков лет, черт побери.

По крайней мере, на твоем фоне он выглядел бесподобно. Тебе досадовало, как ты превращалась в картошку, просто находясь рядом с ним, пока он и пальцем не шевелил, чтобы выглядеть, так ослепительно, и просто… существовал.

Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы сразу подсознательно невзлюбить парня, поэтому когда профессор попросил всех учеников представиться друг другу, ты выпалила что-то совершенно глупое максимально незаинтересованным тоном и больше не планировала с ним разговаривать никогда. Ты знала, что твои действия были до жути мелочными, да, но кто вообще дал ему право выглядеть так хорошо?

Никто. Вот кто.

Но к твоему абсолютному разочарованию, молодой человек в ответ схватился за твою руку и начал трясти ее вверх-вниз слишком активно, в качестве приветствия. Энергия, казалось, заполняя его до краев и вот-вот готова была выплеснуться.

_«Должно быть теперь ты мой новый лучший друг!»_

Примерно с этого момента все пошло по наклонной.

Быть лучшим другом Уёна — это одновременно и лучшее, и худшее, что случалось с тобой в жизни. Он был до безобразия добр, что очень отличалось от твоего первого впечатления о нем, сложившемся на основе внешности парня, и скорее всего был самым идеальным человеком на этой земле. Иногда ты просто поверить не могла, что ты завела дружбу с таким человеком. И это хорошая новость.

А теперь плохая новость: ты влюбилась в него.

Не удивительно, если честно. Кто еще в этой школе не влюблен в Уёна? Что ты ненавидела больше всего, так это то, что вокруг него вертелись девушки красивее, милее и добрее и все они хотели одного — не упустить шанс сблизиться с ним. Ты постоянно оказывалась в ситуациях, где воздыхатели просили передать ему любовные письма и протягивали ему шоколад своими маленькими ручками с идеальным маникюром, в ответ на что тебе хотелось демонстративно у всех на глаза выкинуть все это барахло в ближайшую урну, но, скрипя зубами, ты все же этого не делала. Жаль, что ты не была даже наполовину такой смелой, как они. Каждый раз, когда ты собирала всю волю в кулак и шла к парню с целью наконец-то признаться, видя его ослепительную улыбку, ты просто замирала, забывая, зачем ты изначально туда шла. И так все три месяца подряд.

Ты закричала в подушку.

Лучший друг. Ох, ты ненавидела то, как отвратительно звучали эти слова, словно скрежет зубов самого дьявола.

— Эй, ЧинХэ? Все в порядке? — тон голоса Уёна немного понизился, и сейчас он звучал чуть более серьезным, чем обычно, пока ты пыталась выкинуть свой телефон в окно и спокойно прокричаться в пустоту. Влюбленность в Уёна постоянно вылазила тебе боком. И самое странное, что все это время Уён находился в абсолютном неведении о твоих чувствах к нему, когда даже Сан, его друг, скорее всего их заметил.

Вдох-выдох. Телефон дорогой. Всё хорошо.

Ты изо всех сил постаралась улыбнуться, хоть он этого и не увидел бы, и приложила телефон к уху.

— Я в порядке, Уён. Но не смей думать, что я по доброте душевной прощу тебе то, что ты разбудил меня посреди ночи. Так зачем ты мне позвонил?

Он на секунду замолчал.

— Как насчет сходить за порцией рамёна?

Ты отодвинула телефон от уха, взглянула на экран с такой гримасой, как если бы парень мог увидеть сквозь экран твое негодующее выражение лица, и вернула телефон обратно на место.

— Уён, на дворе 12:03 ночи.

— На самом деле уже 12:05, — сострил Уен, от чего ты устало простонала, перекатилась по кровати и отправилась к шкафу искать что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы надеть в такую возмутительно холодную погоду, надеясь, что твои пальцы мгновенно не отмерзнут. Перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, словно «танцуя», из-за до жути холодного, как лёд, пола, ты продолжила наспех искать одежду.

— Ай, холодно, холодно, холодно! — ты завопила, судорожно передвигая вешалки одну за другой. Твой вид сейчас сошел бы на «ничего так», если бы не помятый вязаный свитер и пушистые носки с рисунком северного оленя… Может стоило надеть что-то поприличнее для Уёна?

— ЧинХэ? Поторопись, здесь холодно! — заявил Уён прямо тебе в ухо, вырывая из мыслей. Ты невольно представила, как твой лучший друг надувает свои глупые милые губки… Ты встряхнула головой, откинув вне ненужные мысли о своем лучшем друге, и из огромной кучи верхней одежды выбрала то самое огромных размеров пальто, которое Уён подарил тебе несколько месяцев назад.

— Ты уже там?! Да кто приходит на место встречи, не убедившись, что второй человек точно придет?! Да еще и в такую погоду! — ты произнесла очень недоверчиво, наспех просовывая руки в рукава и при этом придерживая телефон плечом.

— Я знал, что ты придешь! — гордо ответил он. Его голос был пронизан детской уверенностью, от которой ты чуть не прослезилась. Возможно, это из-за внезапно разыгравшихся чувств, но все, что он сказал тебе до этого, вызывало бурный поток бабочек где-то внутри тебя. Эти чувства были абсолютно дики и бесконтрольны, и ты никак не могла понять, нравится тебе это или нет. — Я ведь такой хороший друг…

— Глупый что ли? — ты проворчала, на лету хватая обувь и вылетая из квартиры.

— Как ты смеешь! В самое сердце! Ты что ставишь под сомнение мои умственные способности?

— Каждый божий день, — сухо возразила ты и мгновенно получила невидимую пощечину зимним ледяным воздухом сразу при выходе из подъезда. Черт побери, здесь так холодно! Ты скорее превратишься в эскимо, чем доберешься до ближайшего магазина! Может все-таки стоит вернуться обратно в теплую постельку… Однако громкий и игривый голос Уёна через динамик твоего телефона в очередной раз напомнил тебе, зачем ты вышла на улицу в такой адский холод.

— Я жду тебя! Кто не с нами, тот дурак!

Прежде чем ты могла запротестовать, что никто в здравом уме не будет ожидать от другого человек встать посреди ночи с уютной постели и побрести ни пойми куда в собачий холод, вызов закончился, и тебе оставалось только тупо пялиться в экран своего смартфона. После окончания звонка фото контакта возникло на экране, где вы вдвоем стоите полностью измазанные красной и зеленой краской от прошлогоднего проекта по искусству, счастливые и улыбающиеся, крепко обнимая друг друга.

— Я не против побыть дураком… — промямлила ты и хорошенько ударила себя по голове за внезапную слабость. Этот шлепок должен был предназначаться ему, а не тебе! Тебя немыслимо раздражало то, что из-за своих глупых чувств ты даже не могла толком разозлиться на парня!

— Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя, — угрожающе прошипела ты на фотографию, прежде чем экран телефона погас. Зло топая на пути к магазину с дикой жаждой убивать, ты думала о том, что тебе просто нужно перетерпеть эту влюбленность в Уёна, из-за которой ты постоянно соглашаешься на его сумасшедшие идеи.

Когда ты наконец-то дошла до круглосуточного магазина и зашла внутрь теплого помещения, ты мысленно поблагодарила всех богов за то, что они помогли тебе перебороть этот дикий холод на пути сюда. Как ты только могла влюбиться в Уёна и его «улетные» предложения посреди ночи?

— У тебя получилось!

Испуганный писк слетел с твоих губ, как только ты услышала неожиданный голос. Затем ты увидела Уёна с довольной моськой, сидящего за столиком у стеклянной стенки с пятью пачками рамёна.

В качестве приветствия ты с размаху «положила» руку ему на плечо, отыгрываясь за то, что он посмел разбудить тебя посреди ночи, а затем села рядом с ним, открывая свою пачку рамёна. В ответ Уён лишь мило хихикнул, параллельно потирая больное плечо.

— Не могу поверить, что ты в самом деле вытащил меня на пачку рамёна посреди ночи, — сказала ты с понурым взглядом на лице, открыла пачку и залила кипятком, стараясь паром согреть отмерзшие пальцы. Как только рамён заварился, ты тут же со скоростью света начала его есть, чтобы не терять ни секунды.

— Эй! Не ешь так быстро, иначе…

Не успел он договорить, как ты тут же подавилась слишком горячим рамёном и его чрезмерным количеством во рту. Пытаясь откашляться, ты отодвинула от себя пачку и палочки и где-то на фоне кашля услышала, как истерически смеялся парень и как его пронзительный высокий смех резонансом облетал весь пустой магазин.

— Хватит… — ты снова закашлялась и ударила смеющегося парня по руке, — Хватит смеяться надо мной!

— Ладно, ладно, — парень постарался подавить смех и протянул тебе бутылку холодного кофе. Бурча себе под нос что-то о предательстве и ненастоящей дружбе, ты все же взяла бутылку и выпила все, что там осталось, пока теплая рука Уёна поглаживала твою спину.

— О, на тебе те носки, что я тебе подарил на прошлое Рождество! А ты же клялась, что выбросила их, как только распаковала! — подметил Уён с самым довольным выражением лица, а ты грозно закрыла ему рот ладошкой.

— Ты ничего не видел, — угрожающе прошептала ты парню на ухо, пока глаза Уёна буквально сверкали от удовольствия. А затем вдруг ваши взгляды пересеклись. Тебе показалось, что твое сердце на секунду пропустило удар.

И вдруг ни с того ни с сего он лизнул твою ладонь, заставив тебя мгновенно отстраниться и моментально такой испортив момент.

— Иу! — ты отпрыгнула и испуганно прижала руку к груди, пока парень там чуть ли не падал со стула от смеха.

Сердито ты снова шлепнулась на свое место и, схватив палочки, продолжила есть свою лапшу, насупив личико.

В течение часа или около того вы с Уёном кушали, смотря как маленькие снежинки танцуя падают на землю, укрывая ваши старые следы и постепенно превращая землю в большое белое одеяло. Уён ел первые две пачки максимально быстро, как только мог (ты понятия не имела, куда он торопился), и только к третьей пачке чуть замедлился, а его губки покраснели и немного опухли от острого вкуса лапши. Вы двое болтали обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

Закончив ночную трапезу, вы вышли из магазина и направились домой. Снег к тому времени уже перестал идти, только несколько снежинок еще могли упасть здесь или там, но несмотря на это, всё еще было ужасно холодно, поэтому ты поднесла руку ко рту, стараясь хоть как-то согреть ее.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты осилил все пять пачек рамёна.

— Ну, ты же знаешь меня, детка, — парень начал активно тебе подмигивать, его взгляд смягчился и теперь он просто смотрел на тебя с приятной улыбкой.

— Не называй меня так, — ты тыкнула подушечкой пальца ему прямо в нос, Уён в ответ отпрыгнул от твоей атаки и взял твои руки в свои.

— Тебе холодно! — заявил он и начал быстро дышать на твои замерзшие пальчики, пока ты начала махать ими, развеивая всё его тепло. Ты не заметила, как улыбнулась его милым действиям, однако улыбка слетела с твоих губ прежде, чем парень мог ее заметить, и на твоем лице снова образовалась обиженная гримаса.

— Конечно, мне холодно! Кто по твоему вытащил меня в двенадцать ночи на улицу посреди зимы?! — ты раздраженно покачала головой и взглянула на его пепельно-белые волосы, прежде чем парень взглянул на тебя с ответ с широченной улыбкой на лице.

— Ладно, — произнес он по-детски, щечки его порозовели от мороза, — где ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя согрел?

— Здесь, — ты указываешь на щеки, которых ты уже практически не чувствовала.

Парень начал мотаться из стороны в сторону, стараясь одарить горячим воздухом обе щечки одинаково. И реакции не потребовалось долго ждать: они вспыхнули то ли от внезапного горячего воздуха, то ли от смущения, а ты надеялась, что парень не прознает о втором.

— Где еще?

Ты указала на свои уши. Уён тебе как-то говорил, что они всегда начинают розоветь на морозе. Парень ухмыльнулся и подышал горячим воздухом на них тоже, от чего они тоже покраснели еще больше.

— И?

— Здесь тоже холодно, — ты указала на нос.

Лицо парня приблизилось к твоему носу, и ты машинально прикрыла глаза. Ты почувствовала его дыхание, отчего стало немного щекотно. Что еще ты отчетливо ощутила, так это то, как его губы ненароком задели твою кожу, прежде чем он отстранился.

— Где еще? — он слегка напел, слегка сжимая твои руки в своих. Дразнящая улыбка в тот момент играла на его губах.

— Здесь, — ты указала на свои губы. Зимой они замерзают быстрее всего, что тебе абсолютно не нравилось…

Губы Уёна внезапно накрыли твои.

Сначала ты даже не поняла, откуда взялся легкий привкус рамёна у тебя на губах. Он был очень слабым, однако все еще различимым, отчего ты пробубнила в паре миллиметров от его губ:

— Ты и правда съел слишком много рамёна, Уён, даже твои губы стали остры…

А затем ты застыла.

Твои глаза широко распахнулись от шока, и ты, кажется, на пару секунд забыла, как дышать. Уён выглядел сбитым столку твоим поведением, прежде чем сам понял, что только что сделал.

Вы двое отскочили друг от друга, одновременно краснея, как две помидорки. Ты пристально уставилась на него, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, выкинутая на берег, пока твой мозг словно замкнуло.

— Ты поцеловал…

— Я поцеловал…

Вы оба замолчали, шокировано уставившись друг на друга. Лицо Уёна покраснело как вишенка, и эта «краснота» распространилась с его щек и на часть шеи тоже, пока рот сам несвязно что-то произносил: «Я… Ты… Если… Целовал… Стать… Девушкой?»

Ты взвизгнула и бросилась вниз по дороге после последнего слова.

Твой бедный мозг не выдержал этого.

Уён вздохнул, смотря на то, как стремительно ты удалялась. Да, у него есть к тебе чувства. Да, он был влюблен в тебя уже более полугода. Да, он позвал тебя, чтобы просто насладиться твоей компанией, потому любил видеть тебя такой: без макияжа, в простой одежде, с обычным неаккуратным пучком — настоящей.

Но он никогда не намеревался просто так взять и поцеловать тебя!

«Я… Я просто извинюсь перед ней завтра и скажу, что это всё было ошибка, — подумал он и провел рукой сквозь волосы, пока зубы продолжали терроризировать нижнюю губу. Но что если тебе будет неловко смотреть ему в глаза после этого? Он смачно ударил себя по лбу и раздосадованно простонал.

Он такой идиот.

Но откуда ни возьмись он услышал треск приближающихся шагов и поднял голову от удивления. В ту же секунду мягкие теплые губы накрыли его собственные и двигались так нежно, мгновенно выбив весь воздух из легких один махом.

Затем слишком быстро ты отстранилась от него, оставляя парня шокировано уставиться на тебя.

— Твои губы тоже замерзли! — ты прокричала ему, твое лицо ничем не отличалось от лица парня — такое же красное от стыда. — Увидимся завтра, Уён!

Ты быстро убежала, иногда поскальзываясь на скользкой дороге, от чего сердце парня периодически уходило в пятки, и исчезла за углом улицы.

Язык его прошелся по губам от удивления и озадаченности. Парень вдруг улыбнулся от только что всплывшей мысли.

Его первый поцелуй на вкус оказался как острый рамён, холодный кофе и главное как…

_Ты._


End file.
